


teach me love ✫*.⋆°✧

by angelsandmuses



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Lilith helps Zelda break down her walls, Madam Spellman AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Soft Madam Spellman, The porn comes later on so again please bear with me, This is my first time writing fanfic so please bear with me, Trying to give the gays everything they want, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda makes Lilith discover the ability to love she didn't know she had, there's aLOT of angst at the beginning hold on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandmuses/pseuds/angelsandmuses
Summary: When Hilda can't make it for Baxter High's parent-teacher meeting, for the first time Zelda finds herself having to go instead and the only thing she knows is the name of the woman she has to meet: Mary Wardwell▪▪▪The story's timeline & plot is not really according to the series- Lilith & Zelda have never met or seen each other before & Zelda doesn't know what Mary looks like▪▪▪





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> || Please bear with me & read the notes ♡ ||
> 
> This was a prompt for what was supposed to be a short one-shot for me to test my creative writing skills because I hadn't written anything in so long & I've never written any kind of fan fiction before so I wanted to just give it a try.  
But it turned out into something longer, much longer but I liked how things were turning out & I thought I'd take a chance & post this even though it makes me really nervous wondering if some of you'll reading will get bored of it.  
I hope the fact that I just wanted to test my writing skills & ability to describe & explain will make you forgive me if it gets boring- I hope it doesn't.  
So, enjoy witches! ♡

_**Zelda**_

"I can't believe out of all the days, today was the day Hilda had to go gallivanting with that idiot of hers" Zelda fumed.

She would never say it to her face or- being Zelda Spellman- _anyone_ at all, but she was truly happy for her sister. She knew better than anyone else how much Hilda deserved this- to be loved, and she knew that Cerberus did love her sister. She'd have one more person to give her love to but Hilda readily gave it, wholeheartedly and wholesomely. Zelda would never openly admit it but it was actually a **_gift_**\- one that despite them having moved down the centuries she would never stop being amazed by, and actually in awe of sometimes. She didn't know how her younger sister could do it- how she could love her for Satan's sake, **_her_**, Zelda Spellman, witch bitch who took a hammer to Hilda the moment she got on her wrong side, but she did it and Zelda loved her- she'd be lost and nowhere without her really- but this was another thing she wouldn't vocalise unless a situation arose and that too if it really _needed_ to be said. Zelda was a woman of pride and stature but she was also a woman who found it hard to take a step back and breathe, not be in control and in charge for awhile. She could run with her mouth speaking curses and spells, chants and prayers, she knew she could do that very well but when it came to feelings, the older Spellman's throat always went dry, and the moisture seemed to travel up and well in her eyes instead. She'd not let or _want_ to let anyone see that shitshow of emotions she could almost never control, but tonight despite her knowing that Hilda deserved this day, she was going to get an earful because today Zelda was the one attending parent- teacher day. What this Ms. Mary Wardwell had to say about their niece's performance at Baxter High- a place she had never stepped into or wanted to- would be a determinant of the length of that evening's talk as well.

It annoyed Zelda and made her grit her teeth and take longer drags of her cigarette, the fact that she had to walk into a building of foolish, ignorant mortals. She never missed an opportunity to throw remarks of that nature when she could but it stood to be even more true because these were high-school students, children her sixteen year old niece mingled with, some of whom were her best and most closest friends. But Sabrina was happy being with them, they made her happy, and Zelda wanted that for the youngest, still naïve, always-getting-on-her-nerves-and-sending-her-pressure-through-the-roof, but nevertheless good and pure hearted Spellman who she couldn't with and couldn't without either, and for _her_, Zelda, her_ own heart_\- she'd live off her family's love and happiness if she couldn't find that of her own.

Snapping back to reality and realising she didn't really know where she was and where she had to go, she was again lifted away by her thoughts the moment her mind seemed to point it out to her that Hilda would probably know where to go, heck, who to even meet, what this teacher Sabrina doted on even looked like, but all Zelda knew was the name of the woman she had to meet: **_Mary Wardwell_**_. _Hilda had reminded her of the name again in the morning before she left. It made her heart heavy that though she and the three other members that made up Spellman household considered her the head of the house, the one in charge, and though _both_ her and her sister had been in charge of Sabrina, Zelda really didn't know the little things about the sixteen year old girl who'd be sitting to her right every morning while Zelda's head would be deeply absorbed in whatever news the papers she held to her face carried. She wasn't involved in Sabrina's life enough for them to have a strong and emotional bond- one she knew Hilda had with their niece but here she was walking these halls hopelessly trying to conceal the cigarette she wouldn't want to stomp out- _couldn't- _no she needed that high right now to get her through this ordeal and then she grit her teeth, cursed under her breath and dug the base of the cigarette holder into her palm when the first tears spilled just a second after her vision blurred and Zelda knew she needed to find the damn bathroom. She was fuming with anger and bitterness at herself for the mess the ones in her head and heart had begun to cause on her face.

She threw out her half burnt out support in the bin- the fucking thing had let her down anyways. She didn't want to entertain the already present truth that hers was a dam and when it's walls would come down, it would come down _**crashing**_ and everything inside would just fall out like a landslide and no amounts of spirits and cigarettes would help ease the pain forever so she wouldn't- wouldn't bring them down, not now. “_Not ever_” a voice whispered in her head. Must've been a dominant one, she thought, because that's what she'd been doing almost all her life: not bringing those walls down.

She slammed the door open and then locked it with the flick of a finger. She wouldn't let herself be more embarassed, and for it to be in front of some stupid mortals. Her face in the mirror looked disgraceful to her. She was so greatly embarrassed and the heat rose to her face as the tears welled in her eyes. How one small snowball had caused this mini avalanche. “_Fuck_” Zelda said through closed eyes and gritted teeth, her hands gripping the marble slab turning white by the force she put on them. She opened her eyes to see the layers of mascara that had been on her lashes now running down her face. She clenched her jaw and almost bit her tongue. She had had enough- she would lightly place her hands over her face, whisper some magic and give Zelda Spellman her face back.

The first whisper of words had just left her lips when a door from one of the stalls opened. Zelda's heart almost froze as her mind went blank with how to act, so she decided to play it cool. As her hands went to the tap her eyes went sideways to the mirror to look at the person who had walked in on her little shitshow. She wanted to see who this mortal child was and whether she'd want to erase their memory of those five minutes which for Zelda felt like _forever_, but green eyes met blue- sky blue..ocean blue....ice blue..? She couldn't tell what shade they were because of her blurry eyes, or because of the fact that in those few seconds she was trying to take as much of the _**woman**_ behind her but her eyes were just fixed on the face and mostly on those absolutely captivating blue eyes that tempted Zelda to turn to look at them- _into_ them- closer. They were big and beautiful and so _blue_. The ginger had momentarily forgot her melting face until the woman spoke after having registered everything in front of her,

“Can I help you?” she said. “Let me help you- I'll reach for some towels and tissue, use them” she continued before Zelda could even answer.

Her pride still remaining intact, Zelda wanted to shut the mortal down, just decline the help with the raise of a hand and dismiss her but she didn't..._couldn't_? She didn't know what it was -she was losing words as her throat grew drier- but she did know that she wanted to look at the woman's eyes, because mortal or not, those eyes alone were something. The woman herself was a brown haired, goddess-like being and right now, in the midst of a crumbling Zelda Spellman, something she knew at that moment was that she wanted to drown in those eyes. She felt it in some part of her own being that those eyes, be it ocean or ice, would give relief to her throat.

She felt her heart almost like _fluttering_? at the touch of the brunette’s hand that gently grazed hers as she gave her the towel. It was as if the organ- now beating faster- was making itself known and she bit her cheek out of embarrassment having felt like a teenager. _What_ in Satan's name was even _happening_.

“Thank you” she said, her voice hoarse & shaky, out of humiliation, embarrassment & anger at herself. The sadness- after successfully doing it’s job- had retreated to the back and confusion about the absolutely insane feelings she’d just had on seeing this stranger, this fucking _stranger, _had taken it's place.

She wanted to -so much- take in that face, get a single look from those eyes to send the lump that had formed in her throat away and when she bent down to bring her face closer to the water she wasn't thinking properly as the woman occupied her thoughts to note that her hair would get in the way and add to the mess. Not wanting anymore embarrassment, she wanted to turn her head so as to get the hair away from her face and behind her shoulders but before she could, the woman already seemed to sense her problem and lifted her hands to hold her long ginger locks. Zelda didn't turn to look at her when she did but warmth washed over her body starting from her heart just as the cold water did over her face. The former fluttered again and the latter tried to hide the small upturn of her lips and a tear which Zelda was sure she felt escape her eye as the woman tilted her own head to see and place Zelda’s hair behind her ears, still gently holding the rest of it just below her neck. In her state of not thinking properly- the few moments Zelda Phiona Spellman slipped, and the older Spellman didn't even with a dozen drinks in her system- she felt like the woman, was as the mortals under the False God would say, an “angel” or a “God sent” if so well then this one was definitely a demoness sent from Hell to her. When Zelda felt the woman's hand lightly rest on area of her back over which she held her hair, without even thinking Zelda leaned into her touch and felt warmth coursing through her spine across and downwards, forming butterflies in her stomach, and upwards to her heart. It made her knees almost buckle at the thought that she hadn't felt like this in forever- or then even the realization that it could be _**ever**_ because she was feeling new things, ones that were unfamiliar to her, that had _**never** **been**_ familiar to her despite her centuries of living. These feelings and emotions she was unaccustomed to and it confused & scared her, and being Zelda Spellman, made her mad at herself too. _What in Satan's name_\- this was a mortal, _disgusting low mortals_. Her spine stiffened and she straightened herself.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

A bare faced Zelda Spellman made Zelda Spellman feel like, well, _not_ Zelda Spellman. The woman was rarely ever without her layers of makeup for as she put it on, it was as if Zelda was putting on her _face_\- her proud and serious, sometimes hauty and stern face. Her mind denied that it was to shut down being insecure and vulnerable no matter how true the explanation seemed. That _was_ what it actually was, and so she wished that all of this had never happened, that she wouldn't have had to be here in this wretched school either because now her façade was gone and Zelda felt exposed already, bare and exposed, and she didn't want stupid mortals to be the ones to see her in this state, especially not the one right next to her who'd now taken a few steps back, towel still in hand, as Zelda lifted her head. When she turned her face to take it from her she let her eyes quickly travel up to see the ones she wanted to so badly. _What in Hell’s sake is this, _her mind slapped her and she retorted back with the statement that she just wanted to _quickly register those eyes, maybe read them, try to remember_ if she'd seen the mortal before.There truly was something about those eyes and her heart made a fool of the statement she'd just made as it's physiological reaction to seeing those blue orbs, those _impossibly gorgeous blue eyes_ was as if an ember had been lit within it. She quickly took the towel with a small smile as a thank you and cleaned her face and brought the towel away from it, still trying to mostly look down, because of the fact that she didn't want to be seen bare faced, but now also because she didn't want to let her face give away anything- _not that there was_\- but she just felt the need to; she didn't want to cause any further embarrassment, this was already more than enough for her.

“I think your eye makeup hasn't all gone off” the woman said, and it was true because Zelda saw the smudged black lines that stained the towel in her hands. “Don't worry,” she continued, “I know what a problem that can be- water hardly ever works easily. I have makeup wipes in the classroom, in my bag. I'll go get them?”

The ginger now looking at the mirror nodded politely, a soft “hmm” escaping her lips, and an even softer “_please_”. She also wanted the woman to go so she could try and regain her dignity and composure until she came back and just try to act _normal_, Zelda Spellman normal.

It was kind of her, the witch did admit to that, although she could've redone her makeup with her magic. She'd had to do all this because she'd found herself stuck in the bathroom with a stupid mortal. Her mind, or was it her heart, she didn't know which one- she wanted it to be _neither_\- made itself known as if to reprimand her when she'd referred to the brunette as she’d just done and Zelda Spellman realised that she felt she couldn't hate the woman, or disregard her, not with her absurd heart and mind causing absolute havoc over the owner of those blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment letting me know what you think- it helps me so much and motivates me to continue writing this story, & over all it just makes me real happy sjdjjd okay I'm out  
Thank you in advance! ♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

** _ Lilith _ **

As she climbed up the stair case that led to the class to get the wipes, Lilith wondered why she was even doing it. Of course Mary Wardwell would've done it and gone out of her way to help someone but Lilith was here for one thing and one thing only, one _person_ actually, which is why she was in this horrendous school in the first place, with these _mortals_ and had made her way to the ladies room to just be able to _breathe; _meeting the parents of these children she didn't even care about disgusted her. _Why did she even have to do this?_ She couldn't leave just yet and retreat back to her cottage and she wished she could right now. She was exhausted but she had to wait to meet one more, and Sabrina Spellman’s dumb aunt was late, for the first time actually. The feisty and bubbly woman, whose cheerfulness she couldn't leave out the door for the duration of their meetings, much to Lilith’s dismay, was always punctual and always early. She knew that Sabrina had two aunts but it only ever seemed like it was just one aunt that she had. She'd never seen the other. She wondered if she could even handle another woman like Hilda Spellman if they did have the same nature and character.

The chairs outside the classroom for the parents or guardians to wait were empty. The Spellman aunt was the last one she had to see and that woman was nowhere in sight. _Fucking heaven_. She opened the classroom door and it was then that she snapped out of her thoughts and remembered what she’d come to do- to _get,_ the woman she'd left behind and promised to return to with the little aid that she had sensed would do a great deal for the ginger who was overcome with embarrassment and, Lilith had also sensed, anger but it was clouded by a whole lot of other emotions. She'd seemed a _mess_, and now it had visualised on her face and she felt the woman just wanted to disappear from the building. She looked up at the time which read 11.42 am and reached into her bag to get the makeup wipes. Her fingers found them and as Lilith closed the door and walked back to the ladies room she wondered why she was even here doing this out of character gesture and it unsettled her that she wanted to do it, **_genuinely_** _wanted to help_ the other woman. She didn't know what but there was something about the ginger and something out of the ordinary about the first time their eyes met in the mirror- it had made her suck in her breath and it wasn't because the woman at the sink looked a real mess, it was just **_her_**. In the exposed mess that she was, her ginger locks disheveled, her makeup melting by the tears that Lilith was sure she saw there, Lilith wanted to help. She had to suppress her frustration as she couldn't comprehend what she was feeling and _why _she was even feeling it. Why she, Madam Satan, was here going _soft_ and wanting to help someone _altruistically_. She bit her tongue because she wanted to let out a small shout of anger that this body of the good and kind Mary Wardwell would make her, the Mother of Demons, act like she, Mary, would have. And so Lilith found herself here on her way to be of help. She denied that it _wasn't_ the heart of the woman whose body she inhabited that had a role to play in this but her own- **_her own feelings and her own heart._**

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

She opened the door to the smell of cigarette fumes and found the ginger, her back facing towards Lilith, standing in the light from the little window overhead at the far end of the bathroom. Her ginger hair, which she had now set, shone in the light and looked like it had been set ablaze. Her arms were across her chest, a cigarette holder in her right hand. The image in front of her looked _beautiful_ to Lilith. It was still the both of them and she wasn't surprised because on parent-teacher day the students were given a holiday and right now she found new happiness in that, that she didn't have to worry of anyone walking in and disturbing this moment.

The ginger turned to look at the her but Lilith couldn't see her features properly with the glare from the light which also cast a shadow on the woman's face and for a second Lilith wondered if she'd stood there so that the she wouldn't be able to see the ginger while her face was still a mess because of the mascara that had run down her face. She wouldn't be surprised because in the few minutes they'd had before she left the bathroom she'd observed the woman and saw how she didn't want to look up or left their eyes freely meet again. She sensed it was more than just embarrassment. It was _insecurity_. She wondered why the woman had been crying in the first place, or why she was even in the school. Maybe she was just a disappointed parent because her stupid child had let her down or done something to make her upset. _She wanted to embrace her._ Right then the demoness wanted to slam this body she was in against the wall for this thought, this _human_ thought and the soft, human emotions she was feeling but she just wanted to look at the ginger's face. Be it before the mess or in the mess or after the mess _even_, somewhere in her Lilith knew that _any way_ the woman would look beautiful- **_she_** felt the woman would. Clearly the ginger didn't think that of herself though- far from it. Lilith ignored the slight heaviness she felt in Mary's- _yes **Mary's**_\- heart.

“Here. Use as many as you need” she walked towards the woman who stood there still slightly embarrassed, or out of place, or just confused she sensed, or all three. She stood a few steps before where the natural light started on the floor and just stretched out her hand with the pack of wipes to the ginger. She didn't want to look at her when she felt that she knew the ginger didn't want anyone to see her in any way other than how she normally looked. Lilith had now been someone to have seen this being bare faced and raw, vulnerable and exposed. She felt bad, sad even, and this was not a part of Mary's that she felt but knew it was her own, knew that it was her, _Lilith,_ who felt this because these were feelings that were familiar to her, _had been made_ familiar to her by the men who she'd been a pawn to, was still a pawn to, a puppet, some thing to control, belittle, demean. Remembering made her sad and she felt that for the woman in front of her who had reached her hand out as well and when their fingers grazed again she found herself wanting for it to again, wanting that touch, _to touch_. Who was this woman- _what_ was this woman even that was leaving the Mother of Demons like this?

She wouldn't look at the woman's face until she sensed that it was okay to and she felt that it was when the ginger stepped out of the natural light she had been bathed in and into the artificial light of the bathroom where Lilith stood and handed her the little item that had given them a reason to be in each other's presence longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment letting me know what you think- it helps me so much and motivates me to continue writing this story, & over all it just makes me real happy sjdjjd okay I'm out  
Thank you in advance! ♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Zelda** _

  
Zelda knew that she'd better not continue this embarrassing, immature shit show any longer. She'd be the greater person and thank the mortal properly and warmly and so when she reached out to hand the brunette the pack of make-up wipes she held the woman's hand in both of hers. She prayed to Satan nothing would happen to her face, or voice, or just _anything_ again as she finally, for the first time, looked properly at the woman, at her face. She cleared her throat but her low pitched voice was still soft,  
“Thank you” Zelda said sincerely as she put the pack in the brunette’s hand and held them in her own. Their touch blurred her surroundings except for the woman in front of her, whose blue eyes she was felt dazed looking into and she felt her touch receptors tingling where her skin met the brunette’s bony and beautiful hand. She hadn't really looked at them- _dear Satan how many things about this woman did she have to take in_\- but she didn't have the gift of time that would've allowed her to. She didn't see them, but she felt the beautiful structure of the hand between both of hers and felt it's warmth which moved onto the rest of her being as well. She didn't know that the same feeling had travelled not just in hers but in both of their directions, towards both women's bodies, straight to the beating organ in their chests. But the her heart then felt like the warmth had turned to fire, alive and yet fluttering, and she felt like a fucking teenage witch when she looked up from the floor where her eyes had quickly fled to- so that the woman who stood in front of her wouldn't feel the heat that had reached her cheeks- but the moment she thought she could continue and stop feeling like she was fucking sixteen, and looked up to speak more, she almost felt attacked when she saw the woman smile at her as she placed her free hand on Zelda's, who still had hers over the brunette’s, so that they'd both made a sandwich with their hands on top of each other's. “You don't have to thank me. It's okay.” she said shaking her head.

Zelda felt that she would've smiled back at the woman anyways because of what she said, but it was her face, how her smile made her whole face smile with her, one you couldn't have helped but smile because of, grin even. Her smile made the corners of her eyes crinkle, her nose scrunch and her brows rise & it was enough to make anyone's heart go, Zelda felt, soft and warm enough to turn into a puddle. Her thin lips, sharp jaw- some of the most amazing Zelda had seen in her centuries of living- and those cheekbones, this mortals face was sculpted by the Gods really. She was beautiful and Zelda found herself losing words being mesmerized by the woman and both rarely ever happened.

Her heart and head felt a mess but at the same time this woman, her presence, her warm and encouraging smile made Zelda feel at ease, comfortable. The witch knew the brunette standing in front of her was the reason because here Zelda was bare faced and with her cigarette now in the bin; she didn't have what normally gave her confidence and comfort and strength but yet here she was feeling all of this by just being in the presence of this woman. Zeldafelt like..like this was a magical creature in front of her was a damn Goddess instead of some pathetic mortal. She wondered if this was what Diana had been like to Edward.._Stop it Zelda. The audacity._

“But I do.” she pressed a fake smile on her lips but only to have it replaced with a real and genuine one when she looked at the woman again. “You didn't have to help or offer assistance. I was-“ she did a sweep of the brunette’s face and met those blue eyes once more.  
“- a mess” she then said, her voice small. These were things no matter how true they were Zelda, through her pride and stubbornness, wouldn't let out. It was vulnerability and insecurity again really. When she let her eyes go across the brunette’s face, she found genuine warmth and concern and understanding and she felt safe to admit and vocalise what she had been.

Their hands had already parted and she'd been missing the brunette’s touch and when the woman reached out and placed her hand on Zelda's arm after she'd said those words, the witch wanted to move her hand to place her own on top of it and keep it there and run her thumb across the woman's hand whose own did that on her arm.

“I understand. I hope you'll feel better soon” she said and Zelda slightly smiled. “I’m sorry if my presence embarrassed or startled you” she softly let out as if it upset her that her being there might have upset Zelda and as if it were a reflex Zelda’s hand shot up to where the brunette’s hand was still on her arm to reassure the woman, placing it above hers and lightly squeezing. Zelda _loved_ the feel of her hands and wanted to hold them forever. It seemed crazy- _nothing less than crazy_\- how differently Zelda felt now. Had the brunette not been here she would've saved herself all this embarrassment. Thinking about it, it was true- had she been there alone with the door locked she would've dried her tears, made her face, set her hair and Zelda Spellman would've been out of there in less than ten minutes. But now that didn't matter it seemed, by how strong Zelda felt against what the woman said. Now it was her time to smile and reassure the owner of those beautiful blue eyes and make her feel what she’d felt when the brunette smiled at her though she knew she couldn't compete with that beautiful, beautiful face and her now bare one but she did, for Hell’s and the woman's sake.  
“No,” she smiled “that's okay. I really did create a mess. If it weren't for you then I'd probably be looking like an even worse corpse..” she said, looking down once the words had just left her mouth wondering if that was actually how she felt about how she looked bare faced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Lilith do that seeing another woman in need of support & encouragement? or does Zelda stir something in the demoness she didn't know she had? or is it just Mary's good heart & human nature taking over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter than the rest but hope you like it! temme what you think ;)

_ **Lilith** _

Lilith tilted her head down and to the side to look at the ginger in front of her from below hoping that she would sense the movement and meet her eyes. This woman really was going to keep bashing herself inside and still continue to liken her bare face to an eyesore and it was driving Lilith absolutely _mad_ because _**she**_ could see it, she could see this woman's beauty, the radiance in her face and she didn't even have to smile for it to show- she was glowing all along and she, Lilith, felt that it was bright enough to let light and warmth even into her own demoness’ cold, hard heart. She really, really felt that because it was happening right now. But what was also happening right now was that the demoness wanted to tell the woman to shut up- to stop having this low image of herself- wanted to even slap her just to get some sense into that ginger head. But instead she found herself moving closer to whisper into the woman's ear,

_“I don't know your name, I don't know whose parent you are but I do know that you..you're **beautiful**”_ she said, reaching down to grab the fair hand as if to make sure that what she'd just said was clear to the ginger, and moving her lips some inches down she sealed it with a kiss on the woman's cheek- a kiss to comfort, to assure the woman of the truth that Lilith spoke which she hoped that kiss would make her believe.


End file.
